In Shade We Trust
by Houndoominite
Summary: Team Shade. A well known team, famous for it's Master Rank and constant saving of Pokemon in need. After all, why wouldn't they be? They were strong, they were brave. So what happens when the duo is called upon to save the world from a disaster more scary than the collapse of time itself? Rated T just in case.


**AN/ Okay guys I don't much explaining to do but just so you know there a several components similar to Mystery Dungeon- Explorers of Sky such as Treasure Town, but I'll be making up a lot of locations and stuff. I may or may not leave places like Temporal Tower, depends on where I go with this thing. Anyway, enjoy~! Story's in first person and I think it's easy to tell what Pokemon it is without directly saying. **

"It started out one fateful night. I was dashing through Light Forest under the crescent moon, trying to seek solitude and calmness in the dark. Light easily trickled through the trees that were quite a distance aways from each other, and I could feel the wind rush between my horns and the forest smells tickling my snout.

Before I reached far within the depths of the forest, I was snapped out of my concentration by a shrill cry piercing the silence. Realizing a Pokemon was in trouble, I sharply turned around in a direction slightly off my previous destination, and ran to the source of the commotion. Before I could even see the group of Pokemon, I could hear the buzzing of several Beedrill and the whimpering of a smaller being. I hardened my gaze on the path ahead and broke into a small clearing.

Not even thinking about what I was doing, I leaped up with an ear deafening growl and used Flamethrower on my current targets. Due to the typing and the sheer anger growing in me, it only took one attack to send the Beedrill flying. I gracefully fell back to the ground and trotted to the bundle of fur lying under a tree.

_An Eevee, _I thought to myself. _It doesn't seem to be too young, but still, what's a normal type doing in this darkness? _I poked it lightly with my nose. 'Hey, it's okay,' I told it. 'My name's Flare, you okay?'

The Eevee looked up at me silently, it's eyes glistening in the dark. When I heard it's voice, I was indeed sure that this Pokemon was not a kid. 'Hello, I'm Rhea. Pleased to meet you. Forgive me for the trouble I must have caused you, but the Beedrill surprised me and I was left helpless after being injured.'

_Strange that the Beedrill would even target it in the first place. _'Alright, well, I'm going to my den, feel free to accompany me until your wounds are treated. Hop onto my back.'

Running at a slightly slower pace due to the lump of fur on my back, I was only about 1/4th of the journey away from my den for the night before I was blinded by a white light. Before I even realized what was going on, the load on my back felt slightly heavier. I twisted my head around to look, only to see pairs of glowing yellow rings meeting my eyes. I smiled to myself, knowing what had happened, and continued to my den.

And that, everyone, was how I ended up meeting Rhea." I concluded to the group of Pokemon standing around me. Treasure Town's Pokemon tended to gather around Rhea and I for a story whenever they stole the chance, even the shop owners Kecleon and Kecleon, who owned the Kecleon Shop, which sold various items and TMs needed for exploring. Among them were Spinda, Wynaut, and Wobbuffet of the Cafe and Recycle Shop, Kangaskhan of Kangaskhan storage, Electivire of Electivire Link Shop, which links moves together so they can be used together in the same turn, Marowak of Marowak Dojo, and Xatu of Xatu Appraisal. It seems that they've all come to the agreement that no businesses would be open when we were telling stories. Chansey of the Day Care and Duskull of the Bank both always missed out and remained behind, due to their stores requiring their presence 24/7, but many Pokemon enjoyed retelling our stories to them.

After closing up my story, I was greeted with several smiling faces and a round of applause. A Furret stood on its hind legs in order to address as it asked, "So what made you decide to form a team?"

I flashed another grin in order to hide my tiredness. I threw a glance at Rhea, who was sitting beside me, her black fur standing out against the light of day. I received no words from her, only a nod I interpreted all too well. I turned my focus back to the Pokemon. Even though the stories were wearing me out, I took a deep breath and started yet another one. "After I rescued her-" and was cut off short by a desperate yelling.

Whipping my head to the source of the cry, I noticed a Ledyba cutting through the crowd, a frantic look in its eyes. It desperately ran up to me and pleaded "Help! A Pidgeot has stolen two Wurmple from their mom right before my eyes. They went in the direction of Dense Woods. The Ledyba turned its head to the side and looked at the path that would take us there. I turned in the same direction it was gazing at and hardened my stare. "Alright, we'll go. Rhea, come on."

We took off after a quick trip to Kecleon Shop, running at full speed until reaching the entrance, which was where I finally hesitated. Rhea had been following close behind me, and slowed to a halt, realizing why I stopped. "Flare," she murmured. I twisted my neck towards her. "I'll go on my own, if you want."

"No, Rhea. It's unsafe to go in on your own, when neither of us have a clue what we're facing. I don't doubt your abilities, but I do indeed fear for you. Let's go." Swallowing up my fear with a literal gulp, I trotted into the forest, with Rhea close behind me, intent on not letting my personal phobias get in the way of my task. Team Shade has a Master Rank to uphold, and I can't let a panicking mother down.


End file.
